Witch's Halloween
by JulyRose
Summary: Happy Halloween. The first Chapter is based on Angela and Ben 2009 this year, in the next chapeter, there is Seth and OC. Hope you like it. T because it's not quite clean enough to be K.
1. Angela 2009

**Note;;; I'm not the owner of twilight. And I haven't come up with a smart remark yet to ensure that. I'll work on it. **

**Happy Halloween \:+)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ahh. All Hallows Eve, the only day where the mythical and mystical can walk freely amongst the average people. A day where people like me can freely cause mischief without any worry of getting caught. Not that, if I did this on any other day, I would get caught. I have become vary good at what I do.

You may know me; you may not. Of course, though, if your one of the few people that live in this small town of Forks, you probably know my name: Angela Weber. But you wouldn't know my occupation: I'm a witch.

Now don't you dare stereotype me, I wear more brown and grey than I do black, I've only had one wart in my life (and I got rid of it), and no, my skin IS NOT green or other any odd color. I'm just plain old Angela, well with magic anyways.

The first time I had ever used magic was when I was six. I had accidentally broke my mom's glass doll while running away from my babysitter when it was time for bed. When I stopped running from my babysitter and realized that the doll was indeed busted, I started crying. I was in soooo much trouble.

My crying didn't faze my babysitter as she dressed me for bed. But half way through my parents got home and finished the job sending my babysitter back home with $25 in her pocket. I cried even harder and when my mom asked why, I confessed up that I broke her doll. Imagine my six-year-old surprise when she came back into my room with a fully intact glass doll.

So, I didn't know it then, but that was my first magical act. It wasn't until I was eleven that someone actually told me what I was. I was over at a little-Jessica's house, who was having a sleep over for all the girls in our class, when her aunt stopped over. Her aunt Arial who happens to me a witch and who recognized that there was magic in me. She pulled me off to the side and briefly explained to me what I was, and I believed her. I was surprised that I didn't realize it sooner.

I tried to ask her some more detailed questions, but she said that she 'couldn't tell me right now,' because the other girls had migrated over where we sat. Arial told Mrs. Stanly that she wanted to go get some candy for all the girls and wanted my kiddy advice on what to buy. So, after explaining to and upset Jessica that it would be rude to leave all her guests behind to go to the store, we waked out of the house and into her car.

Now let me tell you a few things that I learned in that car. Starting off, we have the wands. Yes, most witches use them, but they aren't necessary, they just help with focusing. Like if you cup your hear you can hear better in one direction than if you don't, but it's not necessary.

Then, yes, Witches are prone to come around on full moons and Halloween. They get more power on Halloween and full moon nights; but be careful on the full moons. If you use to much magic you'll end up having a power drainage. It's kind of like a magical hangover.

You can ride on a flying broom if you wanted, provably on Halloween, but they aren't all that comfortable, and have become kind of corny at this day in age. Now-a-days, witches travel on softer things, like maybe a pillow or a blanket. Why use anything at all? It's easier to control an inanimate object then yourself.

And black cats? Rumor. The only reason a witch would use one is because people consider them to be bad luck because of their color and behavior. I personally think that black, boy cats are the sweetest kind of cats there are. But that's just me.

Anyways, I've learned a lot through out the years. And one thing I've learned (One of the most important things) is that the old beliefs of Halloween nights are true, demons do lurk on earth on this night. Sometimes you can catch a glimpse of them out of the corner of your eye.

They come up to the surface and can cause all sorts of havoc: tripping people, especially the clumsy ones; locking doors; and in some cases, causing fights, car crashes, and murders.

They love to play with people's hormones and especially love it when people are angry or drunk.

And this, my friend is where we witches step in. We're the lesser of two evils, I'd say. We cause minor mischief that is meant to warn people on Halloween. Like using a black cat as a reminder of 'bad luck,' (witch is still stupid, I say) tripping others, causing strange noises in the darkness, making decorations go whack, all sorts of stuff.

So, every Halloween, after I take my little siblings out to trick or treat and put them to bed (my parents usually go out on Halloween nights and I baby-sit), I set a protection spell on the house and a disturbance spell in the twin's room (so I know if they get up), I grab my wand that I made myself; my huge velvet cloak that I bought especially for Halloween, and fly of into the night to pull some pranks. (I always make sure to stop by where my parents are and cause a little trick on them. I love them to much to let a demon get to them first and then I'm on my way). I usually go all around Washington, causing my tricks. I make sure to hit the big cities and try drop in on some small towns as well. I had been doing this for, every Halloween for four years (from when I was twelve until I was fifteen). But on my fifth year of knowing that I was a witch, I met My first warlock, and I fell in love. His name is Ben.

Ok, so maybe he isn't a full warlock yet, but he will be. He's actually the apprentice of a warlock in Olympia. They have sessions every weekend.

Ben came to Forks to live with his aunt when his parents were offered to go to Africa for four years to help the poor and needy there. He visits them in Africa every winter and summer brake, but, otherwise, he stays here in Forks. And for that I'm glad. Now there's only one problem, He hasn't asked my out. And that really sucks because I really like him, and not because he's as magical as I am, no. Because he's cute, and funny, and sweet, and shy, and we get along great together, and I could really see a relationship between us going somewhere, and I love him, and I'm rambling. Sorry. I just really, really like him. And I wish I knew why he doesn't like me. I think it's because I'm too tall; or maybe because I'm too quiet; or maybe because I'm not pretty enough. I don't know! Maybe he just doesn't like me.

"Angela? Do you have the answer for number nine?"

"um, False. Because Lennie didn't kill a mouse, It was a puppy." I answered my English teacher as I tried to discreetly wipe away a stray tear without him noticing.

"Very good, Lisa? How about number ten?"

I sighed and zoned back out, but instead of going back to the depressing Ben subject (not that he himself is depressing, just that subject), I started thinking about the other day. Jessica, Bella and I had gone dress shopping for the dance, and when we had decided to head to another store, Bella decided that she wanted to go by herself to go and look at book stores. I wasn't very happy to let her go, considering that the few demons that stuck around usually come out around dusk, but I figured that she would be back before night fall. And she had lived in the city in Arizona, Right? She would be fine.

Well, as it got darker, I wasn't so sure anymore. Jessica and I were ready to go out and find her when, out of the blue, she appease, towing in with her non-other than the man she had been asking about earlier. Edward Cullen; one of the five vampires of Forks. Yes, I knew they were vampires, and I knew what all of them could do. As a witch, I could sense these things. I also knew that they were good. I haven't heard of one death by a vampire since they came three years ago. Yes, they were here three years ago, it's just that no one knew it. And, plus, there eyes were a butterscotch color where, if they did kill people that I never knew about, their eyes would be red. So, with these thoughts, I was fine with leaving Bella with him. Plus, I knew for almost a fact that she wanted to stay with him too. I just hoped that my judgment wasn't wrong. But she came back ok and has even been sitting with Edward at lunch, so she seems fine with the arrangement. But I would still try to keep my eye on her.

I continued thinking about the Cullen's for the rest of the period. So far, non of the Cullen's really paid attention to me, they mostly kept to themselves, And for that I was grateful. They didn't need to know what I was, or that I knew what they were. But, I had a feeling that, because of Bella, Edward, the mind reader, would be paying more attention to Bella's friends. That includes me. I'm just very glad that, last Halloween, I set a screening spell around my thoughts, for the Cullen mind reader. This meant that if I ever had a though that involved the words 'vampire' or 'Cullen' at the same time, the spell would cause the illusion that I'm not really thinking, but paying more attention to what I'm feeling or looking at.

The bell rang and I picked up my things and left. Just one more class and I could go home. I had history. Most of you would say 'what a way to end the day,' But I really don't mind history, especially when Ben sat right next to me.

He seemed very withdraws today during history, and every one in a while I would catch him sneaking glances at me where he would then turn a way and blush slightly. There was a strange feeling around him.

At the end of the hour though, a little piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it, knowing that the only thing written inside was the letter 'B.' Ben and I did this (myself using an 'A') to transmit that one of us wanted to meat the other that night.

I threw the piece of paper away on my way out as the bell rang, and went home. The day went pretty fast as I took care of the twins until my parents came home. I loved the twins; I've always had a sore spot for kids. Throw in that I have to take care of them for almost half of every day, I'm seventeen and they're both three and a half; You really can't blame be for my maternal instincts kicking in. You know that, if humans were like any other animal, I would have had two or three kids by now.

Anyways, with that useless information aside, I still love them to death. Now, if only I had Ben, I think my life would be as close to perfect as possible for the moment being. But, alas, he's not mine.

Trying not to think to deeply on the subject, I switched my train of thought to when we would take the twins to the beach this weekend. I couldn't wait to see them explore; something that they really loved to do. Sometimes though, it got them in trouble. I'll have to make sure they didn't fall in the tide pools.

After my parents got home and everyone was in bed, I left the house. On the outskirts of town there was a old rundown abandoned church that was hidden by a few thin layers of forest. Ben had beaten me there as I could already sense him. I climbed up on the lone stone wall that stud off to the side of the church. It really had no purpose there and we never figured out why anyone would mindlessly build it there.

Halloween was coming up soon so using a little stronger boost of my magic than I usually would use, I shot up to the roof and landed comfortably on the worn down shingles. Ben was already sitting on the soft tarp that we nailed up here for when we would meat. He didn't acknowledge me as I sat down right beside him, only stared out into the forest. I joined him in his silence and, after a while, he finally spoke.

"I heard that had Cullen asked you to the dance. " He said.

I looked at him in immense surprise, "No, where did you here that?"

He seemed a little surprised, but pleased. "oh, you know around school."

"That's weird." I said thoughtfully. Who would have came up with that

"What?" He asked, studying my expression.

"I'm just wondering who would have come up with something like that."

He 'hmm'ed and nodded and we went back into silence.

I though about this as we sat. Where did his rumor come from? Who started it? How many people believed it? She hoped Bella didn't know about this, she didn't need a damper on their new friend ship. Why would this rumor still be circulating even after she didn't go with anyone to the dance? It was so confusing? I exhaled in frustration.

"What?" He asked again.

I told him my thoughts and all of the questions I had. Really? Why hadn't I heard this before? After my little ramble, I turned fully to him. I needed at least one answer for my questions.

"Who told you that Ben?"

He looked me straight on, "I actually heard it from Cullen himself."

I sat back, bewildered. The Cullen's didn't want attention, They never did. And why, of all people, would he use me for his little rumor?

" I don't think anyone else knows about this either?" Ben said

"Huh?" I asked, a little out of it.

Ben looked away and started plucking at the edge of the tarp. "Well, you see, Angela… We've been friends for a long time and… I know you may want to keep it that way, and I understand that, but I was just wondering…. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

He didn't look at me as he continued playing with the tarp. But with his words my mind drew a complete blank. He just asked me out. Oh, my, gosh. He just asked me out. HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!! After a few seconds, and over the turmoil in my mind, I was able to whisper a faint 'yes.'

He looked up at me. "Huh?"

I repeated my reply, a little louder this time as I decide to give up sorting my thoughts out. I could think later.

A big smile spread over his face. "Really?" He asked. When I nodded he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him. "Thank you." He said into my hair. Then, almost inaudibly, he whispered "my little witch." Probably not meant for me to hear.

'He likes me! He liked me! He liked me!' was the only thing I could think of. I hugged him back to me. As a side thought I was profoundly thanking Edward Cullen. It will be hard for me to keep my thoughts of thanks tamed around him. I guess I'll just have to refer to him as Edward the Vampire until I can control myself.

Ben and I sat on the roof for half the night, just reveling in the company of each other, until we finally left. Before Ben when though, he kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night because of the HUGE smile on my face. Somehow, I was going to have to find a way to pay back Edward Cullen, My Vampire Savior.

Three weeks later and Halloween is coming up quickly. But even though Ben and I have only been going out for three weeks, I still go to bed every night smiling. Well, almost every night. When I found out that Bella 'fell down the stairs' that upset me greatly. And then seeing the vampire bite on her hand made me very wary. I now non of the Cullens did it, I however, did feel that my obligation to return the favor to Edward was no longer in play. Not right now anyways. All of this happened only a week or so after our trip to Port Angelis.

But, as I said a second ago, Halloween is coming up soon. And I have no idea what I want to be. Usually I wouldn't really bother to really elaborate on my outfits, but this year Ben and I planned to do our trickery together. So this would be our first Halloween together (and that's a special occasion) Plus, I sort of wanted to please him. It fells like if I let him down, he may not think I'm good enough for him anymore. You may think that's silly, but I can't help feel that way.

So that's how I found myself back import Angelis, looking for an appropriate outfit. But as I went store to store all I found was the incredibly fake, sluty outfits. A reminder of no one took Halloween seriously anymore; it's just one big national party… ya right. And, speaking of which, while I was in my fourth store, I saw an early demon. It caused a poor woman to trip and brake one of the most expensive things in the store. I briefly debated on using a hex to get rid of the pest, but decided against it, and the demon ran off. I, so far, have never used a hex and I wanted to keep my hands clean for as long as I could.

For the remainder of my search, I kept an eye out for any more demons, though I didn't see any more. By five o'clock my attempts were still fruitless and I walked into a store that was just about to close. Every story I went to, I made sure to try on at least one outfit. And every one I tried on was to fake o sluty or just didn't fit. I had mentally demanded that after three more stores I would go home and try again tomorrow. But in that store, the one that was closing, I finally found on I though was decent. It was a silver, old-fashion, flapper outfit with a black floral design all throughout the top and skirt. It felt like an actual, wearable, outfit and was very pretty, But, and thought it fit my figure perfectly, the skirt was to short and the shirt to tight causing what little cleavage I had to be emphasized and pushed upwards. I sighed in defeat. Why couldn't I find a descent, modest, real, fitting outfit for my special Halloween. And the worst part was that this outfit was perfect. I dejectedly changed back into my close and hung the outfit back on it's hanger. But, as I went out to put it back on the rack, I just couldn't seem to put it back. I mean, I wasn't going to find anything else even remotely descent around here. And so what if it didn't fit me just right? It wasn't like it was uncomfortable to wear. And it was really pretty.

In the end, I decided that I would just buy it. I mean, what did I have to lose, besides $26.

Then we finally get to tonight. Tonight; Halloween night, night. I could feel the magic in the air. Ben and I had decided that, after his session with his mentor, and after I brought the twins back home tucked them in, we would meet up and go out. And I was nervous. Could you blame me. I mean, hear I am, on the most important day of the year, going out with the love of my life, In an outfit I'm not even sure that I like. What if I screw something up?

I tucked the twins in at nine-thirty and spent an hour and a half doing my hair just right and getting ready. Then I fidgeted for a half hour, checking on the twins and staring at a magazine article that talked about…. I don't even know what.

Finally I heard a knock on the door. I rushed a little to fast as I opened the door and practically toppled over on top of my Ben if he hadn't kept his balance.

"Jeez, Angie, if you wanted to get out of here so bad...' he said smiling down at me. I blushed, and he chuckled at me for that. "Are we ready to go?" He asked

"almost, I just need to grab something." I said as I rushed back in to grab my cloak and ran back out, locking the door and waved my wand at the house casting my spells on it for the twins.

As I tucked my wand away Ben came up behind me and wrapped his cloak around my (when he first me, he thought my cloak travel was so smart, he got one of his own. I felt special for the rest of the week.), pulling me in to him… vary close to him.

My cheeks were probably beat red.

"Um…Ben?

"Yah?" he asked over my shoulder as he twirled his wand around us, performing the fling spell around us.

"Um, I could fly on my own, you know?" Not that I minded where I was now.

"I don't doubt that, but it's really cold tonight, I thought it would b warmer if we went together." He said blushing, and looking away.

One thing I've learned over the years of knowing Ben is that, though he's more outgoing than me, we're both still fairly shy. So, When I was pondering my fantasy future with him, I knew that I'd have to be more bold, even if I wasn't as comfortable as I liked. So, even though I was a little nervous, I turned in his grip, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"All right then, let's go" I said, my face about the right color as the blood in my face drained with my fears and raised with my embarrassment.

I buried my face in his chest to make sure he didn't see my expression,…and because I liked being this close to him. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around me and we flowed soundlessly off the ground. I'm not sure if I was thankful for his lack of words, or upset.

It only took five minutes until we landed in our first little town.

"Did you catch the name?" I leaned in to Ben and asked.

"No," he said, sounding slightly winded, "I never pay attention to names."

"Mmmhh." I responded, I was fine with not caring for the night. It never really did matter if I ended up catching the name or not, I only went out once a year.

We didn't stay long in that town. But we did have fun causing a woman to drop her candy bowl and watch the last few kids that were trick-or-treating scurry around and get every last bit. We also caused a man to stumble into a woman at one of the parties there, causing her to spill her lime green drink all over her barely there cavewoman outfit. I enjoyed doing that one. But then we took off, landing in only a few more small towns before we hit a larger city.

There we stopped by as many party places as we could within one hour. Hitting 19 clubs, 6 bars, 7 private parties, and 3 apartment buildings. Our two best pranks there where, when we caused a drunk guys car to spontaneously go berserk, and he totally flipped and started screaming at it to 'Calm down!' The cops got there before we left; also, when we counter egged some guys and there girlfriends when they tried to egg us as they drove by. We got there car pretty good.

The whole night went this way, through out 5 different cities and 17 smaller towns. And, since I skipped a tune of time, I'll just go through some highlights. Let's see, at a privet party, there was a woman in a little red devil suit; I made her 4 inch heel snap, causing her to fall down the stairs into the arms of a blond guy trying to pull off Harry Potter. I though they would be a cute couple, but Ben thought she looked like the snobbish type. "The guy won't have a chance" he said. But I disagree.

In a club, we caused a particularly nervous girl to dance with a touchy-feelly perv that had had been staring at her from when we first got there. After that dance she grabber her drunken friend, who was sucking the face of some unknown guy, and skedaddled out of there. We also, before we left the club, cast a drunk, angry man to sleep, his head resting on the counter, before the demon who whispered to him could persuade him to do anything he'd regret.

There was a party in a barn, along the country side, that we also attended. And it was the perfect situation as I caused a barely half dressed zebra woman to catch her costume on a nail and it tore right off her body. Then, her boyfriend, in his cheetah speedo (Yuck. she probably talked him into it) came to her aid with nothing to really offer her, especially with his lack of cloths.

Then there was that small, privet party where two lovebirds decided that they wanted to get busy in the coat closet, where everyone could hear them. They were really get loud in there and people started to leave the room as they became more and more uncomfortable. When Ben and I were sure that the couple was near the door (and trust me, we knew) we popped the door open and the mostly naked couple came crashing down. Serves them right, I'd say.

And, lastly, in a wealthy apartment building, we burnt out one light bulb in a string of old-fashion Christmas lights that someone decided to put up early. If there's one thing I can't stand, its people ignoring and skipping over Halloween.

So those were the few high lights for the night, and it doesn't look like anything special is going to happen here. We're in our last city right now. In twenty-five minutes we'll head back and call it a night. Ben and I are walking down the sidewalk now. We had been mostly quiet as we walked, but I was kind of nice like that. We just left a bar and plan to hit an open drug store and one more apartment building for the night.

"Hey, Angie?"

"Hmm?" I responded

"Do you…." He started to ask, but he became hushed when we saw a staggering drunk man, with his head bowed and a demon fallowing him, coming towards us, walking in the opposite direction of us.

Ben grabbed my waist, pulling me in closed as the man passed. Ben and I, at the same time, pointed a spell backwards and caused the man to trip. We heard him curse.

When we were several feet away, Ben loosened his stance.

"Anyway," He began again, "Do you want to…"

But then, some one behind us pushed Ben flat against the cool brick wall of the near by building, smashing his head into wall. Me, still being in his arms, was thrown to the wall with him and had a first row seat to hearing his head hit the hard brick surface. The abuser spun Ben around (Ben had let go of me) and landed a powerful punch in his gut. Ben toppled over, trying to catch his breath as he tried to stay of the ground. It happened so fast that by the time I was able to turn around and try to help Ben, my hair was being pulled, forcing me up straight. The attacker tilted my face up, and landed a hard slap to my left cheek. Tears stung in my eyes as the man started dragging me into a more shaded area of the sidewalk. I could only think of the worst of what he would want as I tried to think of a way out of this. My wand had fallen out only moments ago, so my only options would be to hope for Ben to rescue me, which didn't seem likely at the moment as he was still trying to recover, or fight this person, which would be near impossible if this guy was as strong as I thought.

"So, you never thought that I'd catch up to you, did you Lola?"

I made my best effort to see who had me. Not only did this creeper not have the right person, but she wasn't even a ma, though you could have fooled me. Her voice was deep, though it was still slightly feminine. She also had unbelievable muscles, and when I say unbelievable I mean that they were unnaturally unbelievable. She wore a white shirt, from what I could see. It was a shirt that could fit an averagely built man just fine, but with her, her the shirt strained against her muscles. Heck, her skin strained against her muscles. Her shoulders were broader than even Emmett the Vampire's, and, what I could make out, her breasts weren't even there, just large muscles that you would find on a man. I glanced at her face and saw light hairs around her jaw. Her hair was greasy.

I had heard of cases like this, from cop shows, ninth grad health class, and the medical station. This girl was a major steroid user. Her muscles didn't even look like they could function properly.

She slapped me again and I shrieked. I think some of my skin came off with that one, though it was hard to tell when my brain was being mashed in my skull due to impact. She turned my head back to face her, probably trying to gain what little attention I had on the outside world.

"You do know why I'm doing this," she asked/told me. "If you had kept your fucking mouth closed, I would have made the team," her hand tightened in my hair, pulling out strands," But you couldn't just leave well-enough alone could you Lola?" she spat in my face.

Tears ran down my cheeks, stinging my left one profoundly. Why was I here again? Oh, because some half-high, enraged, steroids addict, who I just realized is being influenced by not one, but two demons, has mistaken me for some other girl who apparently ruined her career. I was in deep shit (Don't pardon my French, I don't care right now)

"Now, I'm going to make you pay, and do you know how I'm going to do that?" she asked as she pulled out a Jack-knife and twirled it in my face.

"I'm going to use this baby, right here." she taunted. I began to sob. I had to find a way out of this now or I don't think I'm going to come out at all.

I started kicking and thrashing my arms lowly, to try and avoid the blade, and tried to kick around. As I wiggled around, my hair started to come out in chucks.

She started laughing as my, taunting my attempts. But my adrenalin was already flowing and my instincts started coming in. In a quick movement, my hand flew up to her face, and I unthinkingly jabbed my finger into her eye.

She let go of my screaming. But as I tried to straggle away, she grabbed my arm, looking pissed.

"You Little Bitch!!!" She screamed at me, rising her meaty fist in the air, above my face. I cringed away as I tried to claw her squeezing hand off of my arm. It had no effect.

I let out one more strangled sob when, above me, the girl screamed.

"WOOW!" she exclaimed as she started floating into the air. I almost laughed, but when I saw the deadly expression an Ben's face (along with some blood), as he lifted the girl in the air and let he drop.

I heard the splat/clunk noise that she made as she hit the ground and all was silent.

Slowly, she raised her head back up, clutching it, dazed as she tried to make sense of what happened. I watched as she began to scream again as Ben lifted her back into the air, a little higher, and let her drop again. She tried to stay still, but her hard breathing gave her away this time. She screamed more furiously this time as Ben lifted her and twisted her around, so her back would land this time. And then, when she landed on the ground, it knocked her out cold.

We watched her for a second, to be sure. Then Ben and I looked at each other, he seemed worried about my reaction to what he had done. I was in a hurry now as I sprang to my feet and lunged at Ben, clutching onto him as I sobbed hard into him. He wrapped his arms around me and lowered us to the ground to sit. He rocked me back and forth softly, cringing slightly as every time I hugged him to close, but I couldn't help it. I loved him so much and, right now, I needed comforting. After a while, when I had stopped crying and was half asleep due to his swaying, he started to pick me up. But, as I heard him gasp in pain, I decide that I was capable of doing it myself now. It was a nice gesture anyways, and I wouldn't forget it.

We walked around a little more until we found closed store with a pharmacy section. With a wave of my want, I disengaged the security cameras and locks. I grabbed some ointments and wash rage as we headed into a bathroom in the back. Ben turned on the lights and I gasped at the horrid reflection staring back at me. My eyes were red and so was the tip of my nose. My hair was messed up and I caught sight of red reflecting off of a few strands. My flapper head band was hanging only by the pins that I put in to hold it in place. But the worst part was my left cheek, missing the top layer of skin so it bled, and swollen to the size of a plum, causing the rest of the surrounding skin to puff out unnaturally.

I turned from the mirror, putting my hands over my face and felt another sob attack underway. I felt Ben in front of me and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face, still covered by my hands, into his chest. But he didn't want that. He put his left hand on my right cheek, pulling my face up to eye level and used both of his hands to take mine off my face and hold them. His eyes roamed my face. And I wanted to cry. I had ruined the night. Our first Halloween. And probably our only one now. The real punch though was that the night had almost gone perfectly. If things had gone accordingly we would have both been flying home by now.

"I'm sorry Ben." My voice quivered and I looked away. Why was I sorry? For not being the right one. I had tried so hard, But, I'm sure he wouldn't want me anymore. I know I don't want me right now either.

He let go of my hands, one at a time, and cradled my face. His eyebrows furrowed and It looked like he was thinking over something. Then his expression smoothed

"You're so pretty Angie." He said.

It wasn't what he said, more than how he said it that made me feel like I was melting and being reinforced my steal at the same time. He leaned in slowly, for once not looking nervous, and carefully brushed his lips against mine and pulled away.

I gave him a little smile as he helped me sit on the counter and started putting ointment on my cheek after cleaning it off as best he could with the wash cloth without hurting me.

Then he had me take my headband of and examined the back of my head the best he could with my hair in the way, and washed off the little bit of blood there. He also examined my arm, where some nasty bruises were starting to form. After I passed his inspection, I started on him. I first checked his head; he had a cut on the right side of his forehead, and cringed back every time I touched it. His nose had also started bleeding, and I realized that, though it wasn't broken, it was slightly out of place. I tried to sooth it back in to place without hurting him, and I think I did a pretty good job. Then I helped him carefully take off his shirt. The punch had done a bit of damage. There were three punctures right in a row, probably from the girl's knuckles; then, some of his skin was scrapped of, where the rest of her fist made direct contact. Then around that mess, were some dark red-purple bruises. And, lastly, there was one long streak of bruises that ran all the way from the middle of the punch to his side left side. I'd bet my life that she had broken his rib

As I continued trying to clean his wounds, he continued to groan, moan, cringe, and wince. After a second of working on his torso, I felt hot tears flow from my eyes. He had gotten some much more of a beating than I did. I sort of wish that she did put the blade on me, now.

"Ben, I'm going to see if they have a wrap. I think one of your ribs is broken." I said as I backed to the door, not really wanting to leave him here like this, even if I was only in the other room.

"I think so too." He said, sounding strained. He had been girding his teeth to try and keep quiet when I was working on him.

"Don't move." I commanded, adding a 'stay where you are,' gesture as I ran out the door and quickly found what I was looking for.

I walked back in and put the wrap I found aside for now as I hopped up on the counter next to Ben and leaned ageist the mirror. He joined me.

"It's probably been five minutes for you, if you wanted me to heal you already?" he said, and I glared at him.

"You wont do anything of the sort. You know how much that takes out of a person, and you're in worse condition that I am." I told him in an 'end-of-discussion' tone. He assessed my mood a before nodding and leaning back again.

The healing spell that we used could heal any flesh wound (and any of the under-flesh wounds if you're skilled enough, which I'm not). But this spell needs a lot of energy to do, which is why I'm not allowing Ben to use it on me or himself. Why use anti-biotic ointments? Reduces infections. Why are we waiting five minutes? It's easier for the skin to cooperate if it has started the healing process already.

So after five more minutes, I used the palms of my hands to heal Ben, before wrapping his still loose or broken rib into place. And then, before Ben could reciprocate my favor. I healed myself. That's when I needed to sit down for a minute. Ben sat next to me, but I wanted to get back home before I fell asleep, so I got back up and helped to pull him up.

We put the store back in order and just flew away, right in the middle of the street. We, most times would never do that, but we were both tired for the night and, frankly, just didn't care anymore.

Ben lifted us, like he did the first time, and we flew home quickly, landing right on my door step.

I smiled sleepily at Ben as I used the door knob and him as support.

"Thank you, Ben. I don't know what I would do without you" I said to him. He smiled back at me.

"I don't know what I would do without you too, Angie. And I'd say that tonight was one of my most fun Halloweens ever. Well, except for that last part" He admitted. I frowned, but nodded in agreement. It didn't even seem like the same night anymore, after what happened. I'd have to elaborate on it more in the morning.

I was so out of it that I didn't even realize that, while I was thinking about that, I had started to tip over, despite my supports. Ben circling his arms around my waist. He chuckled at me.

"You should probably get to bed Angie, before you topple over." He said humorously. I blushed and nodded, but couldn't move at the moment.

Ben leaned in, for the last time tonight, and brushed his lips against mine. And I kissed him back before I tried to pull away to end the night, but he didn't let go, placing his hand on the back of my head, slipping the tips of his fingers into my hair, holding my head in place and kissing me a little bit harder before his grip started loosened. But, by now, I didn't what him to stop anymore. I grabbed the back of his neck and held him firmly in place as I moved my lips slightly on his. He seemed a little shocked at first, but didn't hold back as he moved his lips with mine.

It only took a few seconds until I couldn't help myself anymore. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over his lips, and he complied with a groan. Now, I've never kissed like this before, but let me tell you that I don't think there's any going back now. His tongue was so soft as it caressed mine. And, it may sound strange, But there's just something there that stirs up desire when wet flesh joins, even if it is just tongues in a kiss.

Reluctantly, we pulled away, after our breathing had sped up considerably. Ben, carefully, gently pulled me in closer into his embrace. And I was careful not to move wrongly.

"Good night, my witch," he said to me softly.

"Good night" I said back as loving as I could

Then he opened my door for me and waited until I was inside before he flew away.

*****HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE*****

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**End Note;;; Ok, I know, lengthy and pointless, yah, yah. But I don't care right now because I just finished this right now and I'm as tired as I described Angela. So, I'm just going to post this story right now and go to bed. **

**Good Night right now**

**Happy All Hallows Eve everyone.**


	2. Seth 2010

It's late, I know. Sorry. But I hope you guys'll like it anyways. Enjoy and happy (late) Halloween.

"Mom, I'm going to go hang out at the Cullen's for a while."

"Alright, I'll be over at Charlie's" she said, putting on her witch hat.

Leah called form the living room, "Make sure your back on time, Nahul and I have a five minute policy until we drop the candy and leave."

"Yah, I know. I'll be back." and I shut the door.

I looked up, as I walked to the Cullen's house, and frowned at the half-moon. Ever since I was a kid, I always thought there should be a full moon on every Halloween. I mean, come on, it's Halloween.

This was going to be Nessie's first Halloween and, well, Nahuls as well.

Leah and Nahul were going to handing out candy until 7:30. Then they were going off to do some sort of Halloween related thing or another. Maybe clubbing or something, I didn't ask.

And mom was off to Charlie's to hand out candy there. I don't know exactly how I feel about Charlie anymore. He was a very good friend to dad, and he makes my mom happy. But still, the thought of my mom dating someone else, besides my dad…. It's kinda weird.

Anyways, so I'm walking to the Cullen's house, well technically running. Hopefully I can hang out for a while before candy hour started. My nose started burning as I got closer, but I just continued running all the way up to the porch.

I knocked on the door and Esma answered smiling. "Hello Seth. Happy Halloween!"

I smiled back at her, "Hey Esma, Happy Halloween."

Esma walked aside, but just as I stepped in, Alice came bounding to the door. "That's not what your supposed to say!"

"Um? Trick-or-Treat?"

"TREAT!"

She handed me a plate with a weird looking brown plate on top of it. She pranced off, as Jake came down the stares.

"Isn't it amazing, I didn't think they made them in that size." I looked down at the plate and gasped I realization.

"Is that a 'Reese's Pieces!"

"Yah!" Jake said, laughing.

"It's as big as freaking the Plate!"

Jacob laughed at me as I just stared at the Reese's. Reese's are my favorite, and I just got one that's bigger than my face! I love these people.

"You want something to drink with that?" Esma asked.

"No, no. I'm good." this thing deserves to be treasured.

I sat down on the couch and Esma went up stairs. Jake came and sat on the chair across from mine. I broke off a piece of my Reese's.

"So, what's on the agenda, then?"

Jake leaned back. "We're taking Nessie trick-or-treating. Can you believe this is her first Halloween?"

I nodded in agreement. Nessie had grown a lot for only one year, and looked like she could be six, close to seven. She kinda reminded me of a leap-year baby… only reverse.

Anyways, so for her first Halloween, Nessie had demanded that they took her out to trick-or-treat. I guess Jake telling her all his stories about trick-or-treating fascinated her.

I was halfway done with my Reese's when everyone started to come down to the living room.

Nessie was all dressed up in a little princess costume, with a little silk pink dress and a real gold crown, thanks to Alice. And Jake, upon Nessie's request, was also dressed up in a knight costume.

When Edward found out about that, a week or so ago, wasn't to thrilled went of mumbling, "knight in shining armor, Ha!" But it wasn't like they weren't part of the theme too. Edward, and Bella were dressed up in a silver and black king and queen outfit. And everyone else, we'll everyone else didn't really dress up to much. They wanted to watch Nessie go out on her first Halloween, but they also didn't want to attract a lot of attention to themselves. So, it was decided that Bella, Edward, and Jake would take Nessie out and about for trick-or-treating while everyone would, kind of, hide out at a distance and watched. So, knowing that now one was really going to see them anyways, but still wanting to participate in Nessie's first Halloween experience, everyone had one distinctive prop.

Carlisle had a sward strapped to his belt and Esma had a bandana around her hair and gold earrings. So they were pirates. Jasper had a gun strapped to his side and Alice a head-band with a feather sticking out, so they were going for an old western look. I was half way done with my Reese's, so that it looked like the half-moon out side, when Emmett came bounding out with a red and black cape, on and everyone laughed, including me. "Seriously Emmett? A Vampire?"

Emmet just grinned wider. "Yah, I think I pull it off pretty well, don't you?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Only Emmett.

Then, Rosalie came in right after him with a stake strapped to her leg. Oh, irony.

I was still chuckling when I reached for another piece of my candy, bun was met with nothing. I looked down and groaned. It was saddening how fast it went.

"Oh quite your whining. We can get you another one next year, or something even better." Alice pointed out.

I sighed as I put the plate on the end table, but smiled again when I saw who was skipping to me. She skipped right into my hands, and I swooped her up and put her on my lap.

"Hello Renesemee!"

She smiled, putting her little hand on my cheek. _Hello, are you going to come trick-or-treating with us?_

"No, I have to go back home and serve out candy."

She frowned. _You're not going at all? That's no fun._

"Nope, so your going to have to go and have fun for me." I smiled teasingly at her.

She smiled back. _I'll get you an extra big candy bar._

"Awesome! Thanks Nessie!"

Bella then glided over to us, holding out her arms for Nessie to grab.

"Come on Renesemee, it's almost time to go" Nessie clung on to Bella as they went to get her bag.

I stood up, making sure there was no chocolate on me or the floor. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way, then."

"You don't have to leave just yet." Carlisle said.

"Yah, you can come and hang out with us for a while. I'm sure Nessie would love to have you there with us too." Jake said, taking Nessie from Bella, and bringing her over to me, by the door. She touched my face, showing me that she would, in fact, like if I went with them for a while.

But, I'm sure that if I went with them, I'd stay out longer than I planned, and then Leah would be pissed at me.

"Sorry Nessie, but I really shouldn't." she frowned "But I'll come back tomorrow and you can tell me all about your tricks and treats. Okay."

I assured her, poking her nose. She wrinkled her nose at me. It sounds really weird, poking her nose, but it's the only thing I could really get away with. Usually, when I would tease a kid like that, I would mess up their hair. But the first time I did that, I was given a stern lecture that Nessie's hair was the girls domain. And the only reason I walked away with everything in tact is because Nessie was going to bed, so her hair would get messed up anyways. But, I could only imagine how creative the girls would maim me if I even tried to mess up Nessie's hair now.

Anyway, I said my good byes, insisting that I really shouldn't tag along for the sake of keeping Leah and Nahul happy, and was out the door.

I only got a few yards into the forest before I realized that I still had over a half-an-hour before I had to be back. It was also dark already, though that didn't really bother me. So I had over a half an hour to find something to do in the dark, if I wanted to stay out side.

And, you know, a run sounds really good right now. I ran home to my back yard and stashed my clothes in my tree, so I'd remember to grab my clothes before I went in the house when I got back. It's a big oak that 's been in the back yard for as long as I've been alive at least. Then, when I first turned into a wolf, I punched the tree and left a good sized hole in the thing. So now, it's MY tree.

I put al of my clothes in there, except my pants, which I tied around my leg. You never know exactly when and where you'll have to turn back to person form. I turned back to the forest and started to run, so I'd get up to speed for a flying morph. It felt awesome to change in mid-air. Almost like your weightless.

My front paws hit the ground first, and my faze didn't slow me down. I kept running at full speed, westward.

I saw, as I passed, how the nocturnal animals began to make their preparations for the winter. And how a few, left over, day animals were making their ways back to their dens.

But as I continued westward, I noticed that the animal life had slowly faded away into the back ground. I stopped when I realized that there was nothing around, not even the bugs. I was in a vacant spot, and that made me wonder what was going on. I listened intently for a minute and soon realized that I could hear music. It sounded faint, but not far away, just turned down. Then, I could smell a small stream of smoke, like a camp fire, only it smelled really sweet. Not a sugary sweet, but almost, kinda, vampire sweet but with an extra bitter smell to it that ,I'm sure if it was intensified, could have burned my nose right off. I tried to sniff out where this was coming from, but the sent didn't cling to anything. It just hung in the air. Very slowly, I was able to fallow the sent. And. As I did, the music seemed to gradually get louder, but it was still pretty quiet.

I got to a rounded area of trees that had a ton of brush pilled against them. The brush looked thick, and I was sure I wouldn't be able to pass quietly in my huge wolf form, so I decide that I should probably change back.

I pushed myself off the ground, and felt myself changing back. I grabbed my pants and put them on, checking my pocket to make sure my cell phone was still safely in there.

With so many vampires around recently, and the wolf pack being split up, Sam and Jake wanted all of us to keep a cell phone with us at all times, for better communication.

I pulled out my cell phone, setting it up to make a call. The smell coming from this camp fire, or what ever it was, was making me uneasy, and being in my human form didn't help, even though it was necessary if I wanted to see what was going on on the other side of the brush.

So, with ready cell phone in hand, I tried to move the branches aside. But as soon as I touched the first branch, the music on the other side was suddenly turned up. It wasn't blaring, but it got a lot louder from the quiet it was before.

I waited for a whole minute or so, to see if this meant anything. Like did they know I was here or something.

But, after a while, and with nothing else changing, or anything coming at me, I tried again. I started to pull aside the brush as I silently crept inward to what ever was on the other side.

Dark blue, Bark blue. 

Have you ever been alone in a crowded room,

While I'm here with you 

That song kinda sounded familiar. I think I heard it while I was flipping through radio stations once.

I could also hear light footsteps, going along with the songs rhythm. But only one set of foot steps. So, someone was dancing, by themselves.

I was finally far enough into the brush where I could see what was going on. The first thing that caught my eye was the camp fire and, what do you know, it was dark blue… or at least as dark blue as a fire could get. On the top of the flames was white flames, and it kinda gave it an enchanted look.

Then I noticed how the grass was strangely green. Someone must have raked up the leaves, that would show the forest floor, but I'm not sure how they could have gotten green grass to sprout up here. Did they plant it or something.

Or maybe there is grass all over the forest floor that just needs…. Who is that!

My mind went completely blank when I saw her, the most precious person I had ever seen. She had light blond, curly hair that went down to her shoulders, and she looked fairly tan, but that may have looked darker because of the white dress she had on. She was dancing to the music that was playing, but I couldn't tell what the song was for the life of me. However, I'm sure if you asked me a hundred years form now, I could show you exactly how she moved. In only the few seconds that I had laid eyes on her, I had an idea of what she was like. She was sensual, and spontaneous; wild, but with a sure sense of reserve.

It wasn't until she turned her head to me and looked me straight in the eye that I realized that I had stepped forward, out of my hiding. She smiled seductively at me and, keeping eye contact, she beckoned me over. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle. But I didn't and instead I felt my legs carry me over to the fire, making a bee-line straight to Her. I was only a few feet from her when I stopped. I didn't want to scare her away by grabbing her like I wanted to, so I just held out my hand. She'll take it. She has to.

She was still dancing, but she stayed in place, not even looking at my hand. In a quick move, her hand flew out towards mine, but instead of grabbing it, her hand swiftly hovered up my arm, and then drew back. She used the move to go fluently into a series of spins that moved her, at a fast pace, to the other side of the fire. Away from me.

I was hurt for only a moment, before she looked me in the eye with a smirk. She was playing with me.

I started to move to the beat, though I still didn't know what song it was. I could play along.

There's a she wolf in your closet

Open up and set her free

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breath

She danced sensually, most of her moves consisting of shimmies, jerky moves, and slow spins. For a few steps she would move farther around the circle, bringing her closer to me, but then, she would be sure to move back. She's keep her eyes on me, watching me almost as much as I watched her.

Another song soon came on, though I could only tell because of the change in beat, that brought her to start making wide spins around the camp fire. It was so tempting to just stand there and wait for her to come to me, but I could tell that she wouldn't like that. So, I started to Circle around the fire as well, at the same pace she was going. With every turn, she whipped her head around so she could watch me for as long as she possible before the next spin. She smiled at me as she saw me move like she did, around the fire.

Like a gift from the heavens 

it was easy to tell

It was love from above 

that could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul

it was easy to see

How the devil himself 

could be pulled out of me

The next song came on and she began to move the other way. I did the same, at Her pace, which had slowed down.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'll understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

As we continued to dance together (but yet apert) the continued pace changed. Change after change. And, finaly, after the sixth or so change, she pranced to just the side of me. Dancing at my side, but she still hadn't touched me yet.

Feel it

And breathe it

Believe it

And you'll be walking on air

She danced to this song even more sensually than before. She leaned back and forth constantly, throwing in a few shimmies, and her hands were in the air for most of the song.

It was so hard not to touch her. To feel that she was, indeed, real and not a figment of my imagination. But I held my ground, because I'm sure that, if I tried to make the first move, she would flitter back away to the other side of the fire, and I'd have to start all over again.

A new beat came on and, only a few seconds into the song, I felt her hands land hard on my chest, using me to push herself backward so she could dance away from me.

If I had my own world

I'd build you an empire

From here to the far land

To spread love like violence

The sudden contact sent me into a minor shock. I could feel as the cool touch of her skin radiated from the two spots she touched me at, to all over my body. I was so absorbed that I hadn't realized that she had made a full circle around the fire and was now behind me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and spinned me around to face her. She began to dance again, but more close into me, and I was thrilled. I began to dance again like her, and with her. If She wanted, She'd never have to dance alone again, as far as I'm concerned.

The song continued, and I found out that I really liked it, what ever it was. It had an intense chores that, when it was played, She would dance to with sectioned and repeating moves. One of the moves being that she would forcibly put her palms on my chest. And, whenever She would do that, I would get the sudden urge to just grab her; grab her and hold her forever. I was able to hold myself back for the most part, but that she pulled out a bold move and I couldn't help myself anymore.

What She did that finlay threw me off was, 3/4th way into the song, when there was nothing but drums and the singer. She threw her hands on my chest, then pulled back, throwing her hands above her and leaning back, and brought them back down in a slow spin. She had been doing that for all the choruses so far, but this one was different. It was more slow than the other chorus lines, and she had to throw in an extra move if she wanted to stay in time with the song. So what did She do? She spun so the back of her was against me, and she shimmied down my body. It was a quick move and soon over, but I suddenly just had to touch her. In some way, I had to.

I grabbed her hands and didn't let them go. If She went low, I went low. If she wanted to spin, I'd twirl her. At a few points she'd let me pull her into so I could just hold her, but they were short lived, and I'd have to give her room to dance again..

The song ended with her in my arms, and I was hoping that She would never move away again. However, as the next song began, I could feel her squirm in my grip and I knew she still wanted to dance. So, reluctantly, I let her go, trying to still bold on to her hand, but she wanted to be let go completely. I was only able to let her go knowing that at least she would stay within range. And, I'm sure that this wasn't going to be the only time tonight that she was going to end up in my arms.

The next song consisted mostly of her strutting, clapping, and swaying

I'm blue 

Da-ba-di da-ba-di

Da-ba-di da-ba-di

Da-ba-di da-ba-di

Da-ba-di da-ba-di

Da-ba-di da-ba-di

Da-ba-di da-ba-di

Da-ba-di da-ba-di 

On the last few notes, She came back to me, practically jumping back into my arms.

She put her hands on my shoulders, leaned up, and , in a sudden and shocking move, she kissed me. In that moment nothing else excited to me except her. It was a short kiss, and it was all to soon when she pulled away, but I have never experienced anything in my live that was so amazing like those few seconds right there. She pulled back, and I could see she looked kind of confused. I could vaguely hear the next song start up but, after a second, I couldn't focus on anything anymore, because she had started to gently move her thumb over my lips, and I swear I was going to turn into jelly. She looked me straight in the eye and slowly moved her thumb away. Slowly, almost cautiously, she leaned up to kiss my again.

I felt like I couldn't get enough of her and with some strange sence, I could tell that she probably felt the same way. I grabbed her waist as I felt her hand on the back of my head, and we used each other as leverage to get the closer to one another. She slowly opened herself up to me and I took every opening I could get, but, it really didn't matter how close we got, because we had forgotten one crucial thing that would always cause us to, in the end, break apart. We had to breath. And so, a the last possible second, before we would become unbearably uncomfortable, we broke away for each other to breath.

I never thought that there would be a day when I would hate breathing, but this was the day. But I wouldn't never allow myself to deprive her of anything if I could help it. Especially with something so vital. And I could help it now.

As we got our breathing back in check, the song, what ever it was before, was ending

Boy, you're an alien 

Your tough so foreign

It's supernatural

Extra Terrestrial

When we could breath normally She pulled back from me. Not far back, just arms length. Just far back enough to look me dead in the eye. She faintly smiled up at me, and began to sway to the new beat. I was in total aw of this beautiful woman, but through my aw, I was able to keep in beat with her.

Help me 

make the most of freedom

And eye pleasure

Nothing ever 

Lasts forever

Everybody wants to rule the world

She grabbed my hands from her waist and held on to my left had as she twirled out from me, at arms length, and then back into me. She twirled, spinned, swayed and leaned all with my help. At every moment we had some kind of contact. And she was never more than an arms length away from me.

It wasn't long before the song ended and, just before the next song started up, I could hear, in what I think was the far off distance, a roll of thunder. It was the first thing from the 'real world' that had broken through to me since I got here. I looked up through the trees and leaves to see that dark clouds were rolling in. One of them was just about in close in on the half-moon. I had a brief moment to think about how we should, maybe, go and find somewhere where it would be more dry if it were to rain. But, as the next song started up, and She began to sway in my arms, I was sucked back into the enchantment. I could keep her warm through the rain. I'm sure of that.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

As the song wore on, She became more and more sluggish. For a second, I was worried that something might be wrong, but looking down at her, I could see that she was just getting tired. Not, like, a tired-of-dancing tired, but a sleepy tired. And, by the end of the song, I was holding most of her weight. I tried a few times to move her so that I could lay her down, but whenever I broke the sway, she would jerk and wake back up.

I could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the leaves as the next song started up.

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circle it's a very very

Mad world…..

Mad world…..

By the end of this song, there was no doubt that she was asleep in my arms. I was holding all of her weight and she didn't jerk when I moved. I made sure that her head was laying on my shoulder as I held her securely with my left arm, and used my right to sweep up her legs. I was ready to leave with her, until I realized that we were surrounded by the thick brush. There would be no way that I could pass through that without waking her up. Plus, though I hadn't felt a drop of rain yet, I could hear it vigorously hitting the forest floor out side of the little circle we were in. I couldn't take her anywhere without risking waking her up in some way. And, right now, I just couldn't bring myself to wake her up.

Gently, watching out for her head, I laid her down in the grass. It was warm enough out, and if it got cold, I would keep her warm. I quietly laid down next to her, draping my arm over her waist. I hadn't realized that I was tired too until I was laying down next to her. And quietly, as if her radio or whatever it was knew that we were sleeping, I could just hear one last song play.

Every night in my dreams

I see you 

I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaced between us

You have come to show you go on

Near 

Far 

Where ever you are

I believe that the hart does go on

Once more

You open the door 

And you're here in my heart and 

my heart will go on and on

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up with a sudden jerk. I did a quick twist to bring myself on my knees over Her. Something wasn't right anymore and, when I looked down, I knew what. She wasn't there. I stood up on my feet as looked around the circle for her. She wasn't anywhere.

And not only was she not there, everything was wrong. There was no grassy floor, just fallen, dead leaves. I could see my body print where I was sleeping. I brushed some leaves away and found nothing but a dirt floor under it. I looked up, and there were no leaves on the trees above me. They were bare and brown. And then there was a puddle in the middle of the clearing, right where the fire had been last night. But it wasn't just a puddle, it was deep. Like someone had tried to make a well.

Were was I! Where was She! I ran around the perimeter of the circle in a vain hope to try and catch a clue of where she was, But there wasn't a thing. Not even a sent.

I made a mad dash through the brush. When had they had thrones?

But, even as the thorns cut my skin, I was only thinking on how to find her.

I heard a faint song playing and, rushing to the sound which was just in the brush ahead of me, found my cell phone on ringing on the ground.

It has to be her!

I was still rushing out of the brush as I answered. "Hello!"

"Seth! Oh My Gosh, Finally! Where are you! Why didn't you come home last night! Leah called when she saw that you…."

I hung up the phone. I couldn't be bothered by Jacob's silly rant when I had to find Her. Had to get Her back. Where is She. Oh my gosh, I don't even know her Name!

I quickly ran across Quil's scent and growled. Not only was he flinging around his distracting scent, but now I couldn't change without being bombarded with stupid questions from anyone in the pack that was out.

I made circles around the brush pile, looking for something… anything that could lead me back to her. I must have done at least eight circles before I finally found something. Under an orange leaf, I saw the shine of a single curly blond hair. If I had been looking any less hard, I probably would have missed it.

I plucked it up and tried to get a sent off of it, but it was too faint, and even the scent that is did get off of it (which, by the way, wasn't right) was so close to the smell of fallen leaves that, even if thee was a slight trace of her on it, I couldn't distinguish it.

I carefully twisted the single hair onto a small circle and, flipping open my cell phone, put it securely in there. I put my phone in my front pocket and began to run in the direction that the hair suggested she went. I zig-zagged, trying to keep a wide range incase she veered off.

Soon, I found myself with two werewolves on my sides. Jacob and Quil. I'm sure Embry would be right behind them. Jake barked at me commandingly. He sounded pissed, though for what possible reason, I had no desire or care to know. I'm sure he wanted me to stop, but I wasn't going to. Then, when Quil jumped out in front of my path, I know that they wanted me to stop. But I just side stepped the Huge wolf in a quick step that didn't even slow me down. I could still hear Jake next to me, but Quil was back in the dust by now.

I could hear the next wolf coming at me form the side, her coordination was dead on, and I couldn't dodge Leah.

She had me pinned in a second, but I had no time for this. With a strength that I knew was solely reserved for my imprint, I flung Leah off of me. An impressive thing for only being in my human form, but I could care less at the moment. I had to find her.

I just got back up on my feet when I was tackled by an Embry wolf. My stomach was to the ground and there was no way I could fling him off of me.

Jake came up to the side of us and growled at me.

"Let me Up! Danm it Embry Let Me GO! I have to FIND HER! I HAVE TO FIND HER!"

That seemed to confuse Embry and that gave me enough leverage to squirm out from under him. I was in a full sprint again once my feet were under me again, and I only allowed a split second for me to look back. I caught Jake's eye and I could see the wheels turning. Good.

It only took them fifteen seconds to catch up with me again. This time, Jacob barked at me sternly. He still wanted me to change. I looked him in the eye and I knew that he at least knew that I had imprinted. And with that thought, I figured that I could put my pack to work on helping me find her. I made a split second stop. I practically tore off my pants and, making sure my cell phone was securely enclosed and tied to my leg, I morphed.

_What the hell is going on Seth? _

_Who is she? _

_Why are you out here if your imprint is somewhere else? _

_Shouldn't you be with her? _

I growled. This wasn't the time for questions.

_Of course it's the time for questions_

I shot her face through my mind

_We have to find her!_

_You lost her?_

_How could you lose her?_

_Who is she?_

_Where is she from?_

I let out an enraged rowr.

_I said this isn't the time for questions! Just find her!_

_Seth! Calm down! _Jake demanded

But what bothered me the most about their questions, is that I had no answers for them.

_You don't know anything about her! _

_What do you know?_

_Where did you meat her?_

I wasn't so upset as I explained and showed my pack all about her, mostly because that had actually started looking while I was explaining.

_Wow, you don't even know her name._

_When you imprint, the name isn't the most important thing, you know._

_Pay attention you two. That's not important now. Dose anyone recognize the sent?_

_Nope_

_Neh_

_No_

_Un-uh_

_Sorry_

I growled in frustration. No sent.

_And no one recognizes her?_

There were several flashes of people that shared a characteristic or two of Hers, but they weren't her.

_Sorry Seth._

Then Quil had the smart idea and suggested that I dreamt her up. I faltered a step. If I wasn't so intent on finding Her, I may have just turned around and ripped his throat out.

_Calm Down Seth!_

But they didn't understand. She was real. She had to be real. If she wasn't than I would… I would kill myself. I'd have no choice.

The others didn't like where my thoughts were going.

_Pull over Seth, let's take a look at this hair._

_I can't. we have to find her._

_We're no getting anywhere anyways! And it's not like if we stop for a minute the trail will run cold. _

_We need to see your proof for ourselves. _

_Maybe one of us can pick up a sent._

So I stopped and waited. We couldn't be any farther away that we were now, right.

I changed back to my human form and waited until the five members of the pack were surrounding me.

"Okay, let's see it."

I carefully unrolled my pants and pulled out my cell phone. Gently, I flipped it open and looked at the hair.

But there was no hair. Not anymore.

I stared in complete aw and despair as I looked at, no the blond hair, but a faint circle of dust where the hair had once been.

"Seth"

"It was the hair! See! It's in the same shape!"

I tapped the dust into my hand and inhaled it into my system. I probably looked crazy, but, by now, I bet I was anyways.

"Seth…can I suggest something?"

I glared viciously at Jacob.

"No"

He put his hands on my shoulders and I tried to shrug him off.

"Just listen to me. Okay?"

I threw his hand off of me

"NO!"

Jake turned to stand in my way.

"I think you dreamt her up!…"

I crushed my cell phone, a shard of plastic sticking into my palm. And, even then if Quil and Embry hadn't grabbed my arms in that second, there would be nothing left of Jacob Black.

"…but that doesn't mean she's not real." I stopped fighting against Quil and Embry so much.

"What do you mean!"

"I think that this girl of your is a real person. But I don't think she was with you last night. I think your last night was a dream."

Quil and Embry had a hard time holding me back.

"I'm going to suggest something here. You know her soul in side and out, right?"

Of course I did!

" I suggest you com back home, and make a list."

"If you think really hard about what you know about her, you should be able to write down all of her likes, her dislikes, her religious statues, her hobbies, everything that you need to know."

"Then you can look her up on the internet. Okay. She's got to be mentioned somewhere and in some way right? Everyone is."

I absolutely hated how Jake was making sense right now.

"I'm not giving up." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know. If you want, we can search out here for two more hours. If there is a trail out there, it'll be cold after that anyways. Right?"

I hate him right now.

But I nodded in agreement, because he was right.

"Then, after two hours, you'll come back and look for her a different way. Right?"

I nodded grudgingly.

"Alright, let's move out then."

I changed and let my pack back to the circle, to look for a scent. We didn't find one, but we did split up in every direction to see if we could find anything, anything at all.

But it didn't matter. At the end of two hours we were farther away from finding her than we were before, with no trace, no scent, and no more proof.

"Seth, the two hours are up."

I made a bee-line for home. Every second not spent on finding her was wasted time.

I barged into my house, probably taking the back door off it's hinges, and went straight to the computer.

"Hold on Seth, I'm going to need to use that."

I ignored my mother. Leah would be home any minute and explain to her what was going on.

I sat down in the chair with a loud thud, and grabbed for the mouse. But, I accidentally grabbed it too hard, and shattered the little gray mouse. I looked at my hand and let out one quick laugh. I could feel a nervous breakdown coming on.

"Seth, what was that?"

I again ignored my mom, and went straight to my room, I tore out my top drawer grabbed, the money that I stashed at the bottom and shoved it into the… pocket in my pants that I just put on.

I tore out the back door again and sprinted the two miles to La Push's little store. I remember thinking, once upon a time, that it was kinda silly for the little store to stock up on the little miscellaneous things like the swaying Hawaiian dolls and computer mouses.

I was so glad they did.

I bolted into the store, straight up to the front desk. Emily was working today.

"Seth! What…'

"Where are the computer mou…"

I stopped dead in my tracks. That scent. I've been looking for that scent all day! No even longer!

"Hey Angela, can you buy this for me?"

I spun around. I was just able to comprehend Her handing a computer mouse off to a tall, skinny brunette before I zeroed in completely on her.

She looked me dead in the eye, and smiled. She didn't even seem fazed to see me where my whole world was spinning around in circles.

Will she remember me?

She walked straight up to me. Instead of her white dress, she had on a white sweater under a heavy purple coat. her hair was pulled back into a bun with two wooden sticks holding it in place.

She smiled at me and led out her hand. Which I accepted immediately

"My name is Holly."

I rolled her name in my mind. Holly. Holly Clearwater. Seth and Holly Clearwater.

We fit.

She squeezed my hand lightly, and I realized that I hadn't said anything yet.

"I've been looking for you all day." Crap! I shouldn't have said That!

She giggled, "Oh, have you now."

Hearing her voice, feeling her skin against mine, seeing her, smelling her! Why hadn't I come looking around here earlier?

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? I still haven't see the beach yet."

I smiled at her. I probably looked like a goof, but I really didn't care.

She smiled back and tugged on my hand to pull me out of the store.

"I'll see you later Angela!"

"Okay"

I heard the bell ding behind us as the store door shut. And started to move towards the beach. That's where she wanted to go.

I tugged on my hand to stop and I stopped. She looked up at me and whispered

"Shouldn't we get you a shirt?"

I looked down and realized that I didn't have one on. She started to pull me in the way to my house.

"Not that I mind, personally. But, on such a cool day, I'm sure walking around shirtless will attract attention right?"

I pulled her back to me so we were side by side.

"Not really. It's not really that cold anyways."

She shook her head. "People around here are crazy."

I laughed.

"That wasn't the first time I've heard that today."

She frowned. I didn't like that.

"Hey, don't do that." I brushed her cheeks, trying to coax a smile. It worked.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Seth."

She giggled, " Nice to know you Seth." she said, taking my hand from hers and, wrapping my arm around her waist. I was pretty close to heaven now.

"Nice to know you."

She smiled up at me, and curled into my side as much as she could while still being able to walk. I would have carried her myself If I thought she would let me.

But then, her smile faltered.

"What?"

We slowed our pace. "….. well…..You probably a lot of questions…..don't you?" she whispered.

I though for a moment and, well, yes, now that she mentioned it, I do. But she didn't really look comfortable talking about it right now.

"It can wait."

I brushed her cheek again, coaxing back her smile. Every thing was going to be fine now.

We passed a house that always had an annoying dog in the front yard. It would bark at you until you were at least a quarter-mile away, before it would shut up again.

Usually I just tried to ignore the thing, but it just ruined our moment.

"I hate that thing."

Holly frowned at it as well.

I a fluent move she slid her hand over her hair, and bumped the two sticks in her hair.

She dog stopped barking and went off to play with a toy.

Hey there everyone. Sorry I didn't get this out ON Halloween. I've been running into series of distracting, unfortunate (and fortunate) events.

But, hey. Better late than never, right?

Oh, and here are the songs if you're at all interested. All very different. All very good.

Dark Blue by: Jack's Mannequin

She Wolf by: Shakira

Into the Night by: Santana ft. Chad Kroger

Iris by: The Goo Goo Dolls

Walking on Air by: Kerli

Secret Crowds by: Angels & Airwaves

I'm Blue by: Eiffel 65

E.T. by Katy Perry

Everybody Wants To Rule The World by: Tears for Fears

Don't Want to Miss a Thing by: Aerosmith

Mad World by: Gary Jules

My Heart will go on by:... I don't have the artist on hand, so I'm not sure.


End file.
